La prophétie des hollows
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: Perona court retrouver son corps, dont le coeur battait anormalement... Usopp, la cherchant entendit un fabuleux chant... Les hollows, eut-ils raison d'avoir prédis à la princesse fantôme une amoureuse prophétie?


**Bonjour ou bonsoir !**

**Me revoilà avec un autre One shot, vous allez pouvoir sortir le champomy… Car c'est un qui est pas yaoi ! *se reçoit des pierres* NAN PAS TUER SINON JE POURRAIS JAMAIS FAIRE MON PREMIER LEMON YAOI !... Ah aaah ça calme*  
**

**Disclaimer**

**Les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi… Le pairing sera un Usopp x Perona… Bah ouais, j'en ai pas touvé en français, alors j'exploite !**

**La chanson du cœur est « Can you see me now ? (clowns) » de t.A.T.u**

**Enjoy !**

La prophétie des hollows

Le château de Thriller Bark était explosé littéralement. Un super zombi foutait le bordel joyeusement, avec l'idée de devenir le roi des pirates, réanimé par une, je cite, face d'échalote *je trouve que Moria a plus une tronche de tueur qu'autre chose…* assisté d'un pervers a face de lion, d'un savant fou et d'une princesse fantôme.

D'ailleurs, le capitaine Usopp, le plus grand menteur de la Terre, poursuivait la pauvre princesse aux cheveux roses, qui venait de découvrir qu'il ne sentait pas l'effet de ses hollows, à savoir : dépression nerveuse et envies suicidaires, avec une furieuse envie de se réincarner en concombre de mer… Normal quoi.

Usopp avait promis a ses nakamas de la neutraliser.

Pour l'instant il s'arrêta, car il s'est paumé.

Pendant 30 minutes il chercha, quand soudain…

?: _Can you see me noow ?_

Usopp: Que…?

?:_ Can you see me noow? __Can you see?..._

Usopp fut envouté par la voix, qui, comme celle des sirènes, l'attirait… Pour le perdre ou pour le guider?

Il s'interrogea, c'était peut-être dangereux…

Maix la voix tentatrice reprit.

_All this weeping in the air_

_Who can tell where it will fall?_

_Through floating forest in the air_

_Cross the rolling open sea…_

Son coeur réagit bizarrement à cet appel, il se mit à battre plus vite, à galoper même, au rythme de la chanson…

Usopp : Et merde… Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? J'ai vachement chaud …

Soudain ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Usopp : Ah mais oui ! C'est cette chanson ! Si je trouve celle qui la chante, si je la tue, peut être que les zombies seront affaiblis ! Oui c'est ça ! Cette chanson leur donne de la force !... Mais alors… Pourquoi jme sens plus fort moi ? Prêt à tout !

Conscience : Tu t'en fous ! Tu va démolir la gonzesse et tes nakamas te reconnaitrons ENFIN comme leur capitaine !

Usopp : Oui, allons y !

_Blow a kiss, I run through air_

_Leave the past, find nowhere_

_Floating forests in the air_

_Clowns all around you_

Perona volait, anxieuse. Pourquoi cette chanson résonnait? Et surtout, pourquoi c'était sa voix?

Merde, pensa-t-elle, si son cœur, dans le corps qu'elle avait laissé dans une salle, battait tout seul, c'était mauvais.

Ca signifierais que Nez gatif serait…

Selon les hollows qu'elle pouvait invoquer, si son cœur se mettait a battre alors qu'elle est hors du corps, c'est qu'elle a trouvé son âme sœur.

Perona : Aïe aïe aïe… j'espère franchement que c'est pas ça…

_Clowns that only let you know_

_Where you let your senses go_

_Clowns all around you_

_It's a cross I need to bear_

Perona se dépêchait de se rendre dans sa chambre, guidée par l'étrange et triste musique…

Comme la tristesse d'un amour que l'on sait perdu d'avance.

Perona déambula dans une pièce ou se trouvait sa seule vraie amie, Eternity, une femme zombie qui, le jour de ses noces, fut rejetée par le seul homme qu'elle aimait. Elle jouait de la harpe en accompagnant le chant qui semblait s'élever dans tout le château.

Perona : Eter' ? Tu te bats pas ?

Eternity : Non, je n'en ai pas la force… Ni le courage… Entends tu la musique ?

Perona : Je vais voir là en fait…

Eternity l'attrapa par le bras, bien que normalement personne ne pouvais quand la rose était en forme spirituelle.

Eternity : Ne le laisse pas échapper.

Perona : Mais de quoi tu parle ?

Une larme noire bleutée coula tout doucement sur la joue de la zombie qui laissa Perona aller à sa salle.

Quand elle a disparu, la femme murmura un « bonne chance, Perry » avant d'aviser la fenêtre en face d'elle.

Elle y grimpa, apparition fantastique qu'est sa robe et son voile volant au vent ! Elle regarda longuement le paysage, avant d'apercevoir Luffy, courant avec Zoro et Franky sur un pont reliant deux tours du château.

Eternity : Tu es le portrait craché de ton père… Chapeau de paille…

Elle murmura le nom de celui qu'elle aimait avant de chuter.

Dragon.

_Don't you hide your eyes from me_

_Open them and see me now_

_Can you see me now?_

_Can you see?_

_Can you see? Can you see? Can you see? Can you see?_

_Can you see me now?_

_Can you see? Can you see?_

_Can you see me now?_

_Can you see me now?_

_Can you see clowns all around you_

_Can you see? Can you see? Can you see?_

_Can you see me now?_

_Floating, floating, floating, floating…_

Luffy s'avançait toujours plus avant sur le pont, avec son charpentier aux improbables cheveux bleus et son sabreur marimo.

Franky : Hey regardez !

Il pointe une fenêtre, où était dressée une jeune femme, visiblement en robe de mariée, qui fixait Luffy.

Elle sauta.

Luffy allait étendre ses bras… Qu'il fut engloutie par d'autres zombies.

Luffy : Et merde ! Gum gum… PISTOOOL !

Zoro, un peu à l'écart, put voir la chute de la mariée zombi.

Son ombre avait une forme de dragon.

_See me in the air_

_Not holding on to anywhere_

_But holding on so beware_

_I have secrets I won't share_

Perona reprit le contrôle de son corps au moment même où Usopp entrait. Elle avait vu le regard d'Eternity et avait décidé d'accepter le métis. Son amie savait reconnaitre les sentiments des gens, même de loin.

Usopp fixa la jeune fille qui s'animait, qui s'avançait.

Les battements de son cœur s'affolaient,et sans réfléchir, il lui prit ses lèvres.

_Se me here pushing you_

_If I then deny I do_

_Contemplate or wish away_

_If I ask you not to stay_

Elle contempla le Thousand Sunny.

Le capitaine avait vaincu Moria, et dans les règles, c'était la débandade totale, le docteur Hogback et Absalom étaient introuvable, tandis que le super zombi commencait à pourrir sur place.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança.

Elle devait le faire, elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle aimait Usopp. Les hollows ont eu raisons, s'était son double.

Dans sa terre natale, l'on disait que tout le monde avait un double et que dès qu'ils étaient près l'un de l'autre, une chanson résonnait.

Elle s'approcha d'une rousse énergétique qu sommait « gentiment » a un blond passionné de se grouiller d'amener le trésor.

Perona s'approcha silencieusement d'elle.

Perona : Besoin d'aide ?

Nami : KYYYAAAA !

Les garçons sortirent et virent Perona.

Luffy :Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Brook : Mademoiselle, auriez vous l'amabilité de me montrer votre culotte ?

Perona *ignorant Brook* : Je souhaiterais que vous m'excusiez pour avoir usé de mon pouvoir sur vous…

Luffy : Bien sur pas de problèmes ! *lui balance son poing* Comme ça on est quitte ! :D

Nami et Sanji : LUFFYY !

Luffy : Bah quoi, c'est amical…

Oui, Perona baignait juste un peu dans son sang quoi.

Luffy :… Oups.

Chopper : APPELEZ UN MÉDECIN ! APPELEZ UN MÉDECIN !

Robin : Mais Chopper… Tu es médecin…

Après l'avoir soignée…

Zoro : t'es pas venue ici sans idée derrière la tête toi ?

Perona : Oh, du calme marimo, je suis ici pour quelqu'un d'autre que du brocolis…

Zoro : C'EST A MOI QUE TU PARLE, MARSHMALLOW ÉPOUVANTABLE ?

Perona : ET TOI, TRONCHE DE THÉ VERT !

Brook : Yohohohoho pas la peine de s'énerver !

Perona et Zoro : TA GEULE !

Ils commencèrent à se battre comme des chiffonniers.

Usopp *au loin, donc ne voie pas ceux qui se battent* : HE HO, ZORO, SANJI, DU CALME !

Sanji : Bah quoi ? Chuis là moi !

Usopp : Ah ? Pardon, c'est l'habitude…

Sanji : Pourquoi tu te rends seul au château ?

Usopp : Pour chercher… Nan rien.

Depuis le baiser échangé dans la salle, Usopp ne pouvait pas se passer de Perona, mais après leur acte, ses hollows l'ont téléporté en plein dans la bataille.

Depuis, dès que le secteur a été certifié sans danger par Robin, Usopp cherchais son âme sœur.

Luffy, lui, cherchait la « mamy en robe blanche » alors que Zoro a certifié qu'elle était une jeune (et jolie) zombie.

Usopp et Sanji regardèrent le gros nuage de fumée qui se dissipa et découvrit une princesse fantôme victorieuse et un Zoro endormi.

Perona : YEAH I WOOOON ! OUH OUHOU, OUH OUHOU !

Elle remarqua Usopp et Sanji, qui se précipita vers elle en une tornade de l'amûûûûûûûûr et son œil en cœur, mais elle l'ignora superbement et s'approcha du métis.

Usopp : Mais où était tu… ?

Sans mot dire, elle lui caressa doucement la joue.

Usopp lui saisit la main, l'enlaça et réitéra leur baiser.

Usopp : Même si t'es un fantôme et que j'en ai une peur bleue, sache que tu es la plus belle et la plus négative spectre du monde !

Perona : ça me touche !

Sanji : MAIS COMMENT CA PEUT TE TOUCHER ? IL NE VANTE MÊME PAS TES MÉRITES ! TES SUBLIMES YEUX, TES MAGNIFIQUES CHEVEUX, TES…

Perona : Negative Hollow !

Un fantôme traversa le blond, qui s'écroula.

Sanji : Jveux être réincarné en moule frite…

Perona : Merci.

Elle reprit son activité fort intéressante avec Usopp, qui, lui, chavira complètement.

Luffy trouva Eternity, tenant dans ses mains une lettre qui lui était adressée.

_Luffy,_

_Quand tu liras ceci, je ne serais plus. Tu dois te demander comment je te connais ? J'étais une prophétesse des temps antiques, je m'appelais alors Cassandre. Malheureusement, personne ne me croyait, sur mon île,dont j'en prédis la destruction… Grâce a mon don, j'ai pu prédire que je serais heureuse avec un homme au nom évocateur de légende._

_Cet homme s'appelait Monkey D. Dragon._

_Ton père._

_Nous devions nous marier mais… Comme dirais les jeunes de nos jours, il m'a « posé un lapin » le jour J. Mais je ne pouvais pas le retenir… C'est un pirate après tout, non ?_

_J'ai usé mon don par amour pour lui, le surveillant, puis de lui, je suis passée à toi. J'ai tout vu Luffy, de ton enfance jusqu'à aujourd'hui… J'ai prévenu Moria de son combat mortel, mais comme d'habitude, personne ne voulut me croire. J'étais autant une amie qu'un ennemi. J'espère que tu me pardonneras._

_Ma dernière volonté serais que Perona, la princesse fantôme, soit heureuse, Luffy. Fais ce qu'il faut faire, ce que ton cœur te dira._

_Au revoir Luffy,_

_Eternity_

Luffy resta coï…

Un troupeau d'ange passe. Avec leurs moutons.

Luffy :….Ok….

Il se rentra au bateau, tandis que le corps de la zombie se transformait en poussière.

Usopp l'attendait de pied ferme devant sa cabine.

Usopp : Luffy ?

Luffy : Oui ?

Usopp : Je quitte l'équipage.

Luffy : KOUWA ?

Usopp : Je m'en vais…

Luffy : Attend ça va pas recommencer ?

Usopp : Je m'en vais pour Perona.

Luffy : Ah, c'est ton amoureuse ?

Usopp : Luffy, t'es plus un gamin…

Luffy : Attend, j'ai une solution !

Il convoqua tout le monde sur le pont.

Luffy : J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! On accueille une nouvelle recrue !

Tous : KOUWA ?

Zoro: pas la rose, pas la rose, pas la rose…

Nami : C'est qui ? Avant que je t'explose ?

Luffy : Eeeeeeeuh…

Robin : Cher capitaine, auriez vous une panne de mémoire ?

Sanji : J'espère que c'est une belle mellorine !

Luffy : C'est… Euh… La fille euh…

Mais il pouvait plus tenir sa langue.

Luffy *version happy days* : C'EST LA PETITE AMIE A USOPP !

Tous : KOUWA ?

Luffy : Ben oui, Usopp m'a expliqué avant que vous veniez sur le pont qu'il était lié à cause d'une prophétie faites par les hollows !

Usopp : On peut pas dire que tu sois un bon gardien de secrets…

Luffy : Mais je sais plus comment elle s'appelle…

Zoro : Kaya ?

Sanji : Vivi ? Califa. ?

Robin : Non, il faudrait aller les chercher, alors que si Luffy nous dis là maintenant qu'il accueille une nouvelle recrue, c'est qu'elle vient de l'île…

Tous :… Ah ouais pas con….. Attends… KOUWA ? PAS DES ZOMBIES ?

Luffy : Nan !

Usopp *désespéré* : C'est Perona !

Grand silence…

Usopp : Personne est contre ?

Une seule main se leva, c'est celle de Zoro.

Zoro : L'aime pas.

Nami : Sauf que c'est vote a main levée ! Perona peut donc venir !

Usopp : Vrai ?

Sanji : Bah oui ! Une mellorine de plus hein…

Usopp : She is mine !

Sanji : Oui oui :3

Perona apparut alors de sa cachette, à savoir la cage thoracique de Brook.

Brook : je me disais aussi , il y avait quelque chose qui bloque, YOHOHOHO !

Ils reprirent la mer.

Au loin sur l'ile,renée de ses cendres, Cassandre les observait, avec un fin sourire.

Elle avait ait la prédiction de leur bonheur éternel.

Espérons qu'ils y croiront.

Fin

**Moi : Aïe…**

**Brook : Yohohoh j'apparais ! Merci Calypssooo ! *cherche a peloter***

**Perona : moi, amoureuse de ce nigaud ? MAIS CA VA PAS NON ?**

**Zoro : Aïe je prends pour mon grade un peu… Et genre comment ils ignorent mes protestations…**

**Sanji : normal, tu nous les brisent.**

**Aurais je droit a la bonté d'une review ? Alleeeeez quoi, ça prend pas 5 minutes et vous précisez ce qui va pas… Même si c'est a peu près tout X/ merci de laisser une petite review ! :3**


End file.
